Andy F.
|current= Jury Member |color= jury |age= 23 |colorlevel= TV Star |residence= St. Louis, MO |occupation= Lawyer |season= |status= Winner |place= 1/16 |votes= 6 |alliances= Single Ladies |loyalties= Ryan B. Anthony C. Chloe D. AJ B. |hoh= 3 (Week 8, Day 23 & Week 11) |nominated= 3 (Weeks 1 & 2 & Day 9) |veto= 2 (Weeks 2 & 6) |cache= 2 (Day 16 & Week 10) |days= 26 |season2= |status2= Jury Member |place2= 9/18 |votes2= 8 |alliances2= Crazy Eights Winners Circle |loyalties2= Chloe D. LeQuisha Q. Anthony C. |hoh2= |nominated2= 3 (Week 4, Day 12 & Week 8) |veto2= 1 (Week 7) |cache2= |days2= 19 |season3= |status3= Jury Member |place3= 7/22 |votes3= 5 |alliances3= |loyalties3= |hoh3= |nominated3= 2 (Day 10 & Week 8) |veto3= 1 (Day 17) |days3= 20 }} was the winner of , who returned for and . In his first season he received five out of eight Jury votes to win. In his second season he placed ninth, and was the third member of the jury. In his third season, he placed seventh, and was the fifth member of the jury. Big Brother Blood vs. Water Game Summary Recruited onto the season by AJ B., Andy found himself struggling at the start of the game when he was immediately targeted in Week 1 by Hali F., and again nominated by James R. in Week 2, this time winning the veto to save himself and prove his worth. When Hali once again nominated him in the first Double Eviction, Andy was forced to campaign against AJ B. to stay in the game and luckily succeeded, soon after forming an alliance of duo-less people with Ryan B. and Anthony C. called the Single Ladies. Together they attempted to take out the power duo of Hali and Max A. along with their Core Four alliance, but were unfortunately blocked multiple times, notably when Nick M. shocked everyone by saving vetoing Max to become immune with Hali during Andy's Week 8 HOH, leaving Andy no choice but to send ally Anthony to his doom. After finally evicting his nemesis Hali with new ally Chloe D. in Week 9, he convinced her not to nominate him during her Week 10 HOH, instead causing Nick's exit in fifth place. Attempting to finally get out Max with his HOH in the third and final Double Eviction, Andy instead saw ally Ryan B. exit, after Max's third consecutive POV win. At the final three, Andy beat the odds to become the Final HOH, and used it to finally strike the final blow to put Max on the Jury, going to the final two with Chloe. Facing the Jury, Andy gained some criticism for his early social game, but was applauded for his late-game competition wins and ability to avoid danger and the block at the end. Ultimately, the Jury voted in Andy's favor by 5-3, crowning Andy the winner of Big Brother Blood vs. Water. Competition History Voting History } | – |- | style="background-color:#CCCCCC; color: black"| 3 | – | Tyler | No |- | rowspan="2" style="background-color:#CCCCCC; color: black"| 4 | – | Tyler | No |- | | – | – |- | style="background-color:#CCCCCC; color: black"| 5 | – | Chili Romeo | Yes |- | style="background-color:#CCCCCC; color: black"| 6 | | Romeo | Yes |- | rowspan="2" style="background-color:#CCCCCC; color: black"| 7 | – | James | Yes |- | – | Tyler | Yes |- | style="background-color:#CCCCCC; color: black"| 8 | | – | – |- | style="background-color:#CCCCCC; color: black"| 9 | – | Hali | Yes |- | rowspan="2" style="background-color:#CCCCCC; color: black"| 10 | – | Nick | Yes |- | | – | – |- | style="background-color:#CCCCCC; color: black"| 11 | | Max | Sole Vote |- | style="background-color:#CCCCCC; color: black"| Finale | | – | – |} HOH History Big Brother Eruption Game Summary Returning for Eruption, Andy was unable to escape the fact he was the winner of Blood vs. Water, after being inducted into two alliances - the Winners Circle of champions, and the Crazy Eights of BvW players. With a more competitively physical cast, Andy found himself less able to win competitions, and having to be more reliant on his social connections. In Week 4 he was nominated by Rodrigo S. as a replacement nominee, but only received one vote to leave against Ryan D., and was outright nominated by Max N. at the second Double Eviction, again surviving with only two votes this time. Andy finally won a POV competition to win the Hail Mary Veto, but was unable to use it to save ally James S., as it would just allow enemy Will I. to nominate another member of the Crazy Eights. So instead nominations remained the same, and James went to the jury. With Andy's position exposed, Eric M. used his HOH in Week 8 to target him against a pawn in Nick M. - Andy's fellow ally. After losing POV to Sam B., Andy's attempts to rally votes were unsuccessful, as fellow winner Sagar O. opted not to cause a tie to save him. He was therefore evicted to the Jury in a vote of 4-2. Competition History Voting History Big Brother Double Trouble Game Summary Competition History Voting History Trivia * Andy holds the record for the most Vote Cache competition wins with two. * Andy would have tied with Patrick J. from for most competition wins in a season, with seven in Big Brother Blood vs. Water. However the record was broken in the same season by Max A. who achieved nine competition wins. Category:Suitman's Big Brother Houseguests Category:BB8 Houseguests Category:BB10 Houseguests Category:BB14 Houseguests Category:Winners Category:9th Place Category:7th Place Category:Returning Houseguests